Intertwined Destinies
by Dante Peirce
Summary: Every one knows Arthur is destined for greatness and someone else knows Gwen is destined to be there too and will stop at no lengths to stop her in her tracks. AU Gwen/ Arthur Merlin/ Morgana. Rated T for safety.


Arthur Pendragon was a warrior, and as Morgana said 'was not a lover' then how? he felt like saying to her, was he 'in love' if 'he was not a lover'?

Merlin had been instructed to leave flowers at her door and he watched impatiently out his window as Merlin walked through the cobbled arches towards the lower town.

Arthur was surprised when Merlin looked up from Gwen's door to look at him- Arthur motioned impatiently -it was almost time for training.

Arthur set of to see what all the fuss was about mumbling something like "Must I do everything myself?" As he walked the stony street he met with Morgana which he later found out was wondering why Gwen wasn't working.

Merlin looked around the little house clasping and unclasping his hands until he found Gwen lying on the floor. He saw Arthur and Morgana out the window and they sent Morgana to Gaius. Gaius and Morgana ran down as from the castle Arthur sat behind her and lifted her head onto his lap and stroked her cheek as Gaius admistrated some kind of medication.

"We cannot leave her here it's too cold we must move her up to the castle" Gaius muttered.

"Of course" Arthur said nodding to Merlin to help him lift Gwen up as they paced up to the court yard.

As they walked up the steps closer to Gaius's chambers Gwen began to scream and thrash making Arthur and Merlin almost drop her onto the old marble steps below.

"Damnit! We won't be able to make it to your quarters Gaius" Merlin panted.

"Your right, where can we take her?" Gaius said as another fit of seizures took over Gwen's body.

"My chambers are just around the corner we'll take her there" Arthur said hoarsely.

As Merlin put Gwen's legs down Arthur gently placed her head down on a pillow and Morgana quickly changed her into her under dress.

Gaius administrated some medication but had to remake another batch and wandered down to his chambers to work on it. Arthur stood from the bed as Morgana brought water over and patted her head. As soon as Arthur's weight left the bed Gwen began to seizure Morgana tried to stop her but she wouldn't and began to scream Arthur's name - he sat down again and put a hand on hers she immediately stopped. Morgana Stepped away over to stand next to Merlin .

"That's right dearest Genevieve, sleep now my love, I won't leave, I'll be here when you wake," he whispered his other hand whipping sweat from her face.

Morgana raised her eyebrows in shock "When did this happen? How long?" Morgana asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh I don't know ... Awhile" Merlin said a small smile on his face. Morgana smiled as Arthur kicked his shoes off and lay down on the bed next to Gwen.

"Morgana? Will you tell Father I am unavailable today due to a... Medical condition no need for him to visit but I will not be able to take training this morning and Sir Leon will have to do it instead." Morgana nodded and walked out as Merlin muttered about helping Gaius.

Arthur paid no attention to their retreats as he stared at Gwen's sleeping form. He sat up and dabbed at her brow and he lay back down tired from the emotional blow he had received. She rolled over to her side then and buried her head in Arthur's chest -for a moment he thought she had awoken but she let out a slight snore as she subconsciously kissed Arthur's chest as he rested his head in her hair his arms wrapping around her waist.

They stayed like that all day and most of the night and Gwen didn't seem to improve. Arthur began to become more worried and she began to seizure even when he was with her and many times Gaius had to drug her in order to restore a sense of calm to her. Arthur ordered all knights at Gaius' disposal alas it did not seem to do any good.

Arthur awoke to Gweniveare's screams early the next morning but nothing would help even Gaius could do nothing Morgana and Merlin stood aside and Arthur struggled to keep her on the bed.

"I cannot watch, yet I must stay here for Gwen," Morgana said turning her head away and bursting into tears Merlin wrapped an arm around her as Morgana cried into his shoulder as they watched as Gwen writhed.

Gaius burse in the room "I've got it I analysed the samples and they come back affirmative for poison this should fix her up," he said, Arthur merely nodded as he struggled to keep her on the bed.

"Block her nose" he said opening the vile as Arthur held Gwen's nose with one hand his other fingers linked through hers.

Gaius tipped the liquid substance down her throat as Gwen's eyes shot open frantically her eyes blank and opaque her breathing came fast and her body became rigid as Morgana gasped too and latched onto Merlin's hand. Gwen's irises widened and her shaking stopped as she fell back against her pillows and in a wild gasp her lids shut. Gaius rushed forward and listened to her heart.

"Nothing," he said. He stood back "she's dead" he said in shock. Arthur stared blankly at Gwen's sweaty face and moved his finger from her nose to cup her face. "I'm sorry Arthur," Gaius said in devastation. Arthur shook his head in frustration as Morgana too shook her head. Arthur kissed Gwen's brow and then put his head on the bed. Morgana leaned into Merlin who rested his head atop of her head.

Arthur placed his head near Gwen's hands as Morgana's tears flowed freely.

Silence wrung out across Arthur's room and for Arthur time seemed to stop. He looked at her closed eyes then back to her hands then at his sheets his eyes scrunched trying not to cry in front of Gwen. 'She wouldn't want that' he thought to himself. Then he heard a yawn but did not move from his place too much grief overtake him he only replied by grumbling:

"You have nothing to be tired from Merlin, you're making me annoyed."

"That wasn't Merlin Sire; I'm sorry it was me I must have dosed off" a feminie voice said.

'I know that voice...' "GWEN!" Arthur's neck snapped up to see Gwen's eyes looked around at her surroundings lying on Arthur's bed.

"Good Greif" she exclaimed her eyes met Arthurs who shook his head and Laughed. Morgana and Merlin rushed over but where pushed away by Gaius who did some checks. He took another set of Samples and Merlin left with him. Morgana studied Arthur and Gwen's longing looks and excused herself from the premises.

Gwen leant back onto her pillow and closed her eyes as Arthur turned to straighten up but Gwen tugged on his hand, "Thank-you" she said and pried her fingers of his hand – one finger at a time. Then Arthur smiled at her, " I can't believe you're alive, if anything ever happened to you," he said shaking his head walking closer.

"If anything ever happened to me what? Why does it have anything to do with you?" she said almost bitterly "Sorry I didn't mean that" she said her tone softer. Arthur was close now.

" No, it's a good question, one it took me a long time to answer, it's because of this," he said then he bent down and kissed her square on the lips. At first her lips where frozen in shock but then her lips moulded back into his. As they parted Gwen smiled and he smiled back, "I Love you," he said kissing her head as she intertwined their hands.

"And I love you, but we can't," she said looking at the ceiling trying unsuccessfully to restrain the tears that threatened to ruin her armour.

" Yes, we can; after today it made me realise that, I don't care anymore, I don't care what they think, you are the only thing that matters to me; Gweneviere " he said gruffly as he wrapped his arms around her as they sat; the Future King and Queen of Camelot.

Morgana all but pushed Arthur out the of Gaius' door as she smiled at Gwen.

"Arthur Pendragon! My brother! Now we can be proper sisters," she smiled as Gwen lay back down against her pillows laughing.

"If only it was that easy," she said sadly.

"It will be easy , Arthur will find a way , he won't give up" Morgana said determinedly .

"I _want_ him to give up, I don't want all that anger wasted on me!" she said again."I'm not worth it," she whispered.

Morgana tried to talk to her but Gwen would Not Listen and was left with no choice but to speak with Arthur. She strode down the hallway towards Arthur's chambers. She knocked and entered in not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Morgana," Arthur said closing the string on a small leather bag. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit" he said letting a little sarcasm leek into his voice.

"It's about Gwen," she said softly awaiting his reaction.

"Is she alright?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, physically she's fine." She said

"Physically? What do you mean Morgana?"

"Well she doesn't want you to go to Uther about the two of you" she said "She feels that she isn't worthy and that you shouldn't argue with your Father over her," she continued.

Arthur shook his head. He stood from his table and strode out the door over to Gaius' quarters. He flung the doors open to find Gweneviere sitting up sewing.

" Your Sitting" Arthur exclaimed happily as he sat next to her. She set her sewing aside and looked up at him resting into his chest, his arms slithered around her as she closed her eyes against his shoulder.

" I think we should go back to how we were before," she whispered.

" What?" Arthur exclaimed.

" Your Father visited this afternoon and I'm following orders," she said.

" What did he say?" Arthur said angrily.

" It does no matter , Goodbye Sire" she said lying back on her side.

Arthur watched her back before he rose from her bed.

"Father!" Arthur yelled storming into the throne room.

"One minute," Uther replied "Enough Gaius My decision is final she will not be made a lady she will only ever be a lady's made." He said.

Gaius bowed and whispered  
" I tried Sire" apologetically. Arthur gave a sharp nod then turned back to his father when the doors closed he took a deep breath.

" What did you say to her!" he yelled as Uther started to pace away. " I'M TALKING TO YOU" he yelled again he grabbed Uther's arms and put his face next to his " What. Did. You. Say. To Gweneviere!" Uther shoved Arthur's hands away and sat on his throne.

" I said what needed to be said Arthur, what you were obviously to blind to see, but the girl could see it Arthur even if you could not, she knew you couldn't seen together that you shouldn't care for her" Uther said.

"Father that isn't true" Arthur said weakly – he knew his Father was right.

"She is _nothing_ Arthur, a servant, _nothing_"

Arthur strode up to Uther and looked him in the eye and growled "She is _everything_ to _me!_".

And walked out slamming the doors.

" Gwen?" Merlin asked tentatively as he sat on the bed and placed a small hand on her shoulder heaved herself up. She buried her head in Merlins shoulder and Merlin's hands embraced her in a friendly hug.

" Please Gwen, Arthur has shut himself in his room won't let _anyone in_ and I find you like _this_ !" he said trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

" Come on Gwen What did his _Royal Pratness_ do this time," he smiled at his own joke.

" Don't call Arthur that !" Gwen sobbed.

" It wasn't him , it was me, I told him to leave, well his Father told me to tell him that," she blubbered.

" The King Gwen ! Heavens He's done it this time, I'll try to speak to him – Hang tight!" he said.

" Arthur, I spoke to Gwen Let me in!" he banged on the doors, then remembering the way they first got out of the castle to meet Morgoase and so he waited till night fall.

Arthur turned startled as a shadow fell upon his window sill and placed his now empty goblet upon the table , intrigued he opened the latch to come face to face with Merlin.

"Merlin!"

" Sire!" Merlin replied slipping in through the window.

" I thought I gave you orders to stay out of my room."

" Yes , well I spoke to Gwen so I chose to ignore you for her sakes,"

" Guinevere ?"

" Yeah she's at Gaius' in absolute hysterics , the king told her you couldn't be together


End file.
